tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunderstorm
Thunderstorm is a teamles feamale cybernetic Scout concept created by Blastertronus and is one of the two main antagonists (alongside Thunderbolt) in the fantasy drama series Crystal Winters Origins Although Her most of her background story is Unknown, its been implied that she came from the someplace thunderbolt came from as she came around during the near end of the new testament and was responsible for causing many conflicts throughout history, although on what conflicts she played role in is unknown, she pretty much now works as an espionage for the assassin group known as Mortem Manipulus along side Thunderbolt and her partner. Personality She is more sophisticated than her partner as she's Smooth-talker, understanding, prefer cool and calculative to deceive instead of sheer violence, reasonable with wisdom but very manipulative for her own good which makes her more morally ambiguous than typical villain. As she is understanding as vocal person and has empathy towards other in terms of being emotional. but Thunderstorm is more about doing those her good intention instead of money or just business. Thus potentially help neutral freaks depends on the situation, due to her believe that they still do crimes anyway even if they are good-hearted. She is also very sadistic at heart (if she even has one) as her manipulative tendencies can also go so far a to have people drive them selves to suicide or cause destructive conflicts, just for her own game. But when she is In a Combative situation. she never hesitates to strike her opponents down, as she is extremely swift and precede in battle, yet due to her mannerism, she usually does this in defensive situations or is assisting another freak, mainly thunderbolt. Appearance Se it a Burgandy red Femscout wearing Sole Savior, Courtly Cuirass, Tantrum Topper (all Tinted red), Brain Frame with The The DeGroot Keep Heroine (also tinted red), the fem version of the Squire's Sabatons, and romevision pyro shoulder pads. At human form, she wears orange shirt, Soaring Scarf, Landing Gear, Tech Noir, FemScout Sky Hair, Strikeout Sleeves and the breakneck baggies. Powers and Abilities Thunderstorm's Full View.jpeg Technomorphism - like Thunderbolt, she is made up of completely intelligent and adaptive transforming nanomachines that he can manipulate in any way she see fit. This allows her to morph into any form of technology (devices, vehicles, etc), reconstruct/replicate herselves, adapt to threats and hostile environments, perform advanced analysis, take control of technological structures, and assimilate surrounding materials to upload structural information. ** Human Morphing – unlike Thunderbolt, Thunderstorm allows to change her appearance as ordinary human through her special nanomachines. With transformation, she can easily infiltrate human without being detected as machine and interact with other beings * Air Blast – also known as Concussive Blast is her signature ability allow her to push her opponent at the distance or push them into the traps. Her air blast is so deadly she can push the tank away from her with full power. * High Empathy (with Mind Reading) – Due to being polar opposite, Thunderstorm able to understand feelings and emotions on both humans and technologies. Through empathy, Thunderstorm able to read people’s memory through the palm of her cybernetic hand while lean her head to the forehead to look through their thoughts. However this cause her unable to attack others while using Mind Reading, leaving herself vulnerable. * Tactical Analysis – Thunderstorm able to analyses and create complex plan through her computer perception. This allow her to process the information and battlefield situation and able to develop the plan to counter or escape. * Cyber Broadcast – Her Cyber Broadcast allows her to look back into past event through holographic projection with precise accuracy in her mind. Although it might look powerful but it isn’t, her cyber broadcast requires to be function if the room had at least one or two security cameras or witness from another cyborg/robot/android. In addition, she will be vulnerable once she opens up her cyber broadcast (Similar to Moody Blues's Chronological Broadcast). * Skills & Flexibility – Although she shared similar skilled set with Thunderbolt, Thunderstorm is far more skilled in martial arts and know any ways to disarm any weapons include her unarmed combat. She’s also shown to be very flexible in fighting especially when she’s disguised as human Weaknesses and Faults Trivia *She took inspiration from various Transformers characters Especially Shatter from the 2018 Bumblebee film. *He is be described as an evil Counterpart to Curly, from Cave story *She is Blastertronus' first Female freak Category:Articles under construction Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Female monsters Category:Scouts Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Gunners Category:Fragile Speedsters Category:Enthusiasts Category:Glass Cannons Category:Blade Users